


Baby Don't Cry

by Piensodemasiado



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, I'm Spanish, M/M, but not really romantic either, just chanbaek taking care of each other, not really platonic, sorry for any mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: Chanyeol closed his eyes and took a deep breath, tightening the hug and letting Baekhyun cry against his neck, he couldn’t care less about the tears staining his shirt. He was going to be strong for Baek, for once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is my first chanbaek fic so don't be too hard on me plz  
> Also, english is not my frist language, so if anyone wanted to comment suggestions about how to improve the grammar or something, I'd be glad to read those :)  
> I hope you enjoy!

Chanyeol turned off the engine of the car and sighed, hands still holding onto the driving wheel. 

His gaze was lost somewhere in the wall in front of him, in the dark parking of the company building. His eyelids heavy from tiredness and something else he was always scared to face. the grip on his chest tightened and he closed his eyes, trying to hold the tears. He started to practice the exercise that he had been taught, breathing the air in, holding it for some seconds, and then breathing it out. But even he knew that sometimes it was useless. 

Before he could do something about it, the first tear rolled down his cheek. Soon, he was sobbing like a five year old, but he knew how this kind of situations worked, so he wasn’t scared anymore. The first few times he had broken down, he was afraid that the dark feeling would eat him and that it will never go away. By now, he had learnt that after having let everything out, the world seemed a bit clearer and that he could go back to being his optimistic self in front of the others. 

He hadn’t told any of the members about his vents, but that wasn’t because he didn’t trust them enough. He had a pretty close relationship with everyone by now, especially Lay and Sehun. It was just that he could see that they had their own problems. Apart from the fact that, although it had been months already that the atmosphere in the group had changed to a weird cold one in general and all of them could tell; it was like they had made a pact to act as if everything was normal. However, lately his train of thought had been taking weird directions, to places he was scared of even considering. And he wasn’t going to think about that this time either, indeed. 

Taking the last deep breath and checking himself in the little mirror for any signs of crying, he exited the car and locked it. He dragged himself to the third floor where their dorm was and he was a bit surprise to find that the light was on in the kitchen. It was late enough when he decided to go for a ride to clear his mind and to avoid breaking down in his bed and waking up Kyungsoo and Jongin; so it was definitely out of place. He walked to the little kitchen that shared the same open space as the living and found Baekhyun on his pyjamas, sitting on one of the tools behind the isle. 

The Baekhyun of stage was very different from the actual Baekhyun, with all the makeup and the thin shirts that showed his toned chest and the smooth dance moves. This Baekhyun looked so small under the cold light, quietly sipping on a glass of water with bags under his eyes. Chanyeol walked to the other side of the isle and took a sit in front of the guy. The older looked a bit surprised at first, but then he saw it was just him, and his shoulder line relaxed again.

“Oh, Chanyeol” he said in a soft voice “I didn’t know you were out”

Chayeol smiled softly. Now that he was taking a better look, Baekhyun looked as bad as he himself must have been looking. “Yeah, I… needed to think” he explained, a little sigh escaping between his lips.

Baekhyun kept quiet for a moment, then spoke again, “Do you want to talk about something?”

Chanyeol looked at him in the eye and considered it, really considered it. But deep inside, he knew that Baekhyun knew. He knew that he wasn’t okay, if the concerned looks were anything to go by. Although they were the same age, Baekhyun always tried to look after him more than otherwise. If something was worrying him in the past, it had been Baekhyun the one to take him away from the others to get him to talk and listen patiently, hardly offering any kind of solution, but generously making up for it with warm comfort. And for the past few months, Chanyeol had been aware of the other’s glances in his direction.

“It’s okay” he smiled and decided to do one thing he had never done before, “¿do you?”

Baekhyun looked a bit astonished for a second and then directed his gaze elsewhere, down at his bare hands. Seconds after, he stood and walked around the kitchen isle until he was directly in front of Chanyeol, the height difference disappearing thanks to their position. The taller waited patiently until Baekhyun looked at him and then he saw the glassy look on the small eyes. Without hesitation, he pulled the vocalist into a hug and it didn’t take long for him to melt into the embrace. Baekhyun cried quietly, no noise at all, just a weak shaking of the shoulders, and that was the most heartbreaking thing for Chanyeol. His friend cried as if he didn’t want to bother anyone, when he was broken inside.

“I just don’t know… what to do anymore” he whispered, his voice hoarse and weak.

Chanyeol closed his eyes and took a deep breath, tightening the hug and letting Baekhyun cry against his neck, he couldn’t care less about the tears staining his shirt. He was going to be strong for Baek, for once, this time it was going to be the other way around. Not because he felt like he owned him something, but because he loved him, and he cared for him, and he hated to see him so far away from his happy self. He knew what the other had meant by what he just said. Although Baekhyun wasn’t the leader by any means, he had been sort of the face of the group, and they were all aware of that, and of course, okay with it; because he was so charismatic and confident and funny, and so damn good at it. But for the guy, that title also meant that he had to take responsibility, even over the things that were far from their reach. Chanyeol understood in that moment that, apparently, Baekhyun had been blaming himself for the general uneasiness on the group lately, just as he had done when Tao, Kris and Luhan had been brave enough to leave. They all tried to make him see that he couldn’t do anything about it, but it had been worthless, and Chanyeol hated that, and he hated it now too, but he knew that what Baekhyun needed now wasn’t a speech of any kind.

They stood like that until the shorter one calmed himself down a bit, Chanyeol running his finger through his thin fried but still fluffy hair (a gesture he knew helped him relax). A bit after that, Baekhyun withdrew a bit with puffy eyes and a runny nose. Chanyeol took a napkin of the pile that was always on the isle and cleaned his pretty face enough so that he could go to sleep. Then, he took his hand and guided him to the couch.

“Wait here” he said, as the shorter weakly nodded and laid down. Chanyeol quickly turned all the lights off and took the biggest eiderdown he could find in the cover wardrobe, returning to the living room right after. He kicked his shoes off and laid beside the smaller boy, messily spreading the thick cover over them. The two boys got comfortable and just when Chanyeol thought that Baekhyun had dozed off, he spoke in a soft whisper.  
“Thank you.”

Chanyeol opened his eyes and looked at the face impossibly closer to his own, vaguely distinguishing the delicate features. He pulled Baek closer until he could feel the cold nose brushing against his neck and sighed peacefully. He smiled as he felt cold hands snickering underneath his shirt and laying flat against his back, it was something that the other used to do when he was cold, and Chanyeol normally would squirm away and complain, but now he was just glad.

“I’ve missed this” he said in a soft whisper, “and you”

Baekhyun didn’t answer, he just kissed his neck softly and Chanyeol knew that he had missed him too.   
In that moment, he didn’t think about how everything was falling apart inevitably, and how sad everyone seemed. Because in that moment, with Baekhyun breathing quietly against his chest and his now warm hands underneath his shirt, he knew that, whatever happens, it’s bound to happen, and they would stay together no matter what. 

And that there was always going to be this boy with small pretty eyes and absolutely beautiful voice looking after him and making him feel as if everything was just going to be okay.


End file.
